From the related art, for example, liquid ejecting apparatuses have been practically used which eject ink as a kind of the liquid from a liquid ejecting head with respect to paper as a kind of medium to print images including characters and figures. This kind of apparatus supplies the ink to the liquid ejecting head serving as a consumption portion configured to consume the ink from an ink cartridge (a liquid accommodation body) accommodating the ink through supply needles (supply members) inserted into the ink cartridge. Moreover, printing is performed and the ink is consumed by ejecting the supplied ink to the paper from the liquid ejecting head. Thus, this kind of liquid ejecting apparatus is also a liquid consumption apparatus.
In the liquid ejecting apparatus as the liquid consumption apparatus, when performing a relatively large quantity of printing, in order to continuously and stably supply the ink to the liquid ejecting head, it has been suggested to supply the ink from an ink tank serving as a liquid accommodation body having an accommodation capacity of ink that is greater than that of the ink cartridge. For example, PTL 1 discloses a configuration in which an attachment is mounted to a cartridge holder and is connected to the supply needle serving as the supply member of the ink provided in the liquid ejecting apparatus so that the ink is supplied from outside via an ink supply tube.